Hedgehog Meditation
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver likes to meditate alone without anyone to disturb him. And how long do you think he'll have to meditate before anyone tries to annoy him? Minor Silvaze.


**Again, Silver is just an interesting character. To me I think he likes to meditate to keep his ESP powers under control. And I'm guessing he likes to meditate alone without anyone to disturb him. If that happened, he would get angry and his ESP powers would go out of control. Meditation is a good thing for him and I wish they did do that in the games. **

**Hex and Snow belongs to me. **

**Gamer belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A silver-white hedgehog was in his meditation position while floating in the air. When he meditates he really doesn't hum or talk, but he does inhale and exhale softly and quietly to help him feel calm and relaxed.

"How long are you gonna fall asleep like that?" Knuckles interrupted Silver's meditation.

Silver had his eyes closed while hovering in the air, "I'm not falling asleep, Knuckles. I'm meditating"

"I was being sarcastic, Silver. But seriously, how long are you gonna keep doing that?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms.

Silver opened an eye, "Whenever I feel like it. Now can I please have peace and quiet?"

"Fine. So that you won't get pissed off and whatever. I'm going" Knuckles left the room.

"Finally" Silver closed his eyes and resumes to his meditation.

After a few minutes, Gamer came in.

He was about to blow the air horn into Silver's ears but Silver grabbed it with his telekinesis.

"Don't even think about it" Silver said, with his eyes closed.

"Fine" Gamer pulled a water gun out and sprayed the back of Silver's head.

"How annoying" Silver growled under his breath and shook the water off his quills.

"So Silver? Do you wanna prank on Hex?" Gamer asked.

"My eyes are closed, Darth Vader. And no, I don't wanna prank Hex. I never pull pranks on her" Silver said, keeping his eyes closed and staying in his meditation sitting pose.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun" Gamer said.

"No thanks. Now can you please leave? I need to meditate" Silver said.

"Fine" Gamer said.

"Thank you" Silver said.

Hours went by and Silver couldn't focus on his meditation since his friends have been disturbing him. All they want was for him to come outside and have fun but he refused.

His girlfriend Blaze understood and she didn't force him to take a break.

Suddenly, his ears twitched at the sound of a low quiet hiss. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a non-mobian cobra slithering on the floor.

Silver sighs and lifts the snake up with his ESP and slowly brings it to him.

"What do you want, Cleopatra?" Silver asked, letting the snake coil around his arm.

It hissed softly as Silver listened to her.

"You want me to go visit Hex again? What for?" Silver asked the snake.

The snake hissed again.

"Fine, I just hope she doesn't annoy me like last time" Silver sighs and slowly floats down to the floor and uncrossed his aching legs.

As he flew to Hex's house, he goes in with the cobra wrapped around his arm.

Hex looked at him.

"Okay, Cleopatra. You can get off my arm now" Silver held his arm towards Hex.

The snake moved over to Hex.

"So, Silver? You like to meditate a lot, don't you?" Hex asked, holding Cleopatra on her arm.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"And why?" she asked.

"It helps me calm down and control my powers better" Silver said.

"I see. So that's why you like to meditate alone without anyone to disturb you. But still, how long do you meditate?"

"Five hours, maybe more" Silver said.

"Wow, you and I are like the same. I usually meditate to control my bad luck powers. But have you ever helped your friends learn that?" Hex asked.

"I tried to help Gamer once, but he found it too boring" Silver said.

"Typical. 'May The Force Be With You' huh?" Hex mocks, "And I thought he's a fan of Star Wars" she rolled her eyes.

"He is" Silver said.

"Then he should try meditating next time. I mean, Yoda meditates" Hex rolled her eyes.

"I tried convincing him of that" Silver said.

"He really is a doofus. Any others that you taught them?" Hex asked.

"I haven't asked many of the others" Silver said.

"All right. But which one of your friends enjoyed meditating with you?" Hex asked.

"Nebula and maybe Shadow" Silver said.

"Ah" Hex said, "You really are like a brother to Nebula"

"Yeah" Silver said.

"Anyways, the reason I sent Cleopatra to you is because I know how much you like to meditate. I want to put a test to you" Hex said.

"What did you have in mind?" Silver asked.

Later; Silver and Hex are sitting on the floor in Indian style.

"I sometimes have somebody to challenge against me. I have them to look me in the eyes. If I can hypnotize them to find out if their intentions are pure or not" Hex said.

"Ah" Silver said.

"So, let's see if I can hypnotize you. You must look me into the eyes, Silver. Are you up to the challenge?" Hex said, flicking her tongue.

"Yes" Silver said.

"You sure? It won't be easy" Hex said.

"Yes. Let's do it" Silver said.

"Very well" Hex said as she closed her eyes for 3 seconds and opens them. Slit eyes turning into hypnotic swirls as Silver looked into them.

"Getting sleepy, Silver?" Hex smirked.

"Not yet" Silver said.

Silver's eyes were stronger from the hypnotic swirls of the mobian female cobra.

"Don't look away, Silver" Hex said, keeping her eyes into hypnotic swirls.

"I'm not looking away" Silver continued to stare.

"Good boy" Hex said.

She tries to hypnotize him but Silver's eyes were too pure and strong.

After a few more minutes, she stopped since Silver hypnotized her back which made her eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Next time, warn me before you do that" Hex said, opening her eyes.

"Sorry" Silver chuckled.

"Whatever" Hex said.

"You all right?" Silver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Hex said, "Seriously, dude. Your eyes are very strong. So you do meditate a lot"

"Every day" Silver smirks.

"Question. Why does your girlfriend call you naïve?" Hex asked.

"It's a long story" Silver said.

"I see" Hex nodded.

Out of nowhere, the non-mobian cobra Cleopatra slithers onto Silver's shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, Cleopatra" Silver said petting her.

"I guess she's starting to get used to you" Hex chuckled.

Cleopatra wraps herself around Silver's arm.

"I'm getting used to her too. But to keep her away from Selene" Silver warned.

The next day, Silver had his iPhone 5 on his lap while meditating in the air; earphones plugged onto his phone, listening to the music _'Cherry Blossoms'_ from World of Wonders. To Silver, the music felt relaxing, calm, and soothing and he guessed the music sounds like Japanese.

Silver sighs and relaxes.

Hex and Blaze were in the door entrance, watching the silver-white hedgehog floating in the air as he meditates and listening to the relaxing music from his iPhone.

"I'm so glad the rest of the team is not annoying him anymore" Blaze said.

"Yup, me too. And I wonder how long he'll be doing that. He's been meditating for 5 hours" Hex said.

"He should be done soon" Blaze said.

Silver slowly hovers down while meditating. He used his ESP on the iPhone charger to recharge his iPhone as he plugs the end to the outlet. He then removes his earphones and sets it near the iPhone, floating back to the spot where he was as he continues to meditate.

"Amazing. How did he do that without looking?" Hex asked.

"He's had a lot of practice" Blaze said.

Just then, Snow came into the living room and was lifted up in the air by Silver's ESP and slowly goes on his lap as he meditates with his eyes closed.

Snow takes a nap on the hedgehog's lap.

"Damn, he's good" Hex was stunned.

"I know" Blaze said.

The girls left the room to let the hedgehog meditate alone….well, he has his pet cat on his lap.

2 hours went by and the girls came back with a meal bag from McDonalds.

"I'll go first since he's calm to me" Blaze said to the female cobra.

Hex nodded.

Blaze walks up to where her boyfriend is that's floating in the air while meditating.

"Silver, wake up" she said softly.

"Hmm….?" Silver opened one eye.

"We brought food" Blaze said.

"What do you have?" Silver asked, his pet cat Snow that is on his lap woke up from her nap.

"McDonalds" Blaze said.

Silver's ears perk up when he heard it and he did feel a bit hungry.

"Come down and eat with us" Blaze said.

"Okay" Silver said as he held Snow in his arms and uncrossed his aching legs, floating down to the floor.

They walked out of the room and into the kitchen to have a late lunch.

After Silver had his meal, he fed his pet cat Snow some cat food and a bowl of milk. Just then, he felt very tense as he let out a groan.

Blaze heard it, "You okay Silver?"

"I think so" Silver wasn't sure as he let out another groan.

"You don't look like it. Come and lay down on the couch" Blaze said.

Silver nodded and went with her to the living room while Hex has her salad by herself.

Silver sat on the couch with Blaze. The purple feline noticed her boyfriend feeling VERY tense when she touched his shoulders.

She leaves the room and comes back with a hair brush.

Silver raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why she's bringing a hair brush but he trusts her.

Blaze sits next to him on the couch and starts brushing his quills.

He made a quiet groan and moan.

After brushing, Blaze runs her hand down his smooth quills.

Silver let out a cute purr which sounded like a cat.

"You want me to massage you Silver?" Blaze asked smiling.

"Yes, please" Silver purred.

Blaze gently sits on his lower spine and starts to massage his shoulders. Blaze uses her powers to slightly heat up of hands while massaging to relax the muscles.

_"*ppppuuuurrrrrrrrrrr*"_ Silver purred happily which made his tail wag.

Blaze giggles and continues. She makes sure she doesn't burn him.

Silver continues to purr as he let out an exhale of relaxation.

"You're so tense Silver" Blaze said.

"I_…..*purr*…._never noticed" Silver said between his purrs.

Blaze finds a very tense spot massages harder there and heats her hands more.

Silver purred loudly and his tail wagged rapidly.

"How do you get so tense, Silver?" Blaze asked.  
"Probably from meditating too long since I always have my back straight when I'm in my meditation position" Silver said, between his purrs and groans.

"Aww my poor naive white hedgehog" Blaze teases.

Silver blushes and smiles at the same time.

After a while Blaze gets off his back but Silver pulled her down as she's on top of him.

"What're you doing?" Blaze asked blushing slightly.

Silver simply nuzzles her muzzle as he purred, a sign for thanking her.

Blaze giggles and nuzzles his muzzle, "Your very welcome"

The End.


End file.
